Talk:Songs/@comment-4254447-20161012015321
Basically, Season 6 was good for music, but after the song, "find the purpose in your life," Episode 19 of "The fault in our cutie marks" There were no more songs. In the finale, there wasn't at lease 1 song. Only Seasons 1-5 had songs. After season 3, The songs in season finale of songs decreased. Twilight's Kingdom had 2 songs in which were "You play your part" and"Let the Rainbow Remind you." Season 5 was in the Cutie remark which was Friends will always be there for you. When they had the season 6 finale, there was at least not 1 song out of it. I thought in my own opinion that there was going to be a song involving a good or bad character. This Day Aria was an awesome song in season 2, but the MLP staff didn't get at least a song involving Chryalisis. That could totally be awesome. Other than that lack of songs after episode 19, I thought 12 songs was too little. If I could change or add 1 thing about season 6 is that they should have at least like maybe 2 or 3 songs in the finale and it would've be at least 14 or 15 songs. We could've in the finale add a song with Starlight Glimmer then have another song later in the episode or in part 2 with Chryalsis singing something and basically at the end of the episode, have at least like do a song with everpony and at least with the changelings and discord. That would be an awesome ending for a season 6 finale (just like they did in the season 5 finale or have the crowd without them singing.) I basically have enjoyed the songs in the season, but I would rate this as an 7.5. What I can say about the songs, I basically enjoyed them alot. Basically If I had to get a top 5 songs I enjoyed in season 6, I would say that my 3rd favorite song would be Derby Racers. 2nd favorite would have to be Can I do it on my own. My favorite song in season 6 will have to go to A changeling can change. I really enjoyed that Spike got a solo song and basically by telling Twilight and the others that Thorax is his friend, he really ment it. There were others songs that got honorable mentions as well. Basically Season 6 would be (in my opinion) 6th? (don't prove me wrong, but I can't rule out all of the other seasons as well) Out of all of the songs in the 6 years of MLP, Most songs were my favorite. but if it has to be for each season, my favorite song for season 1 would be Winter Wrap up. My favorite song in season 2 is most definatley This Day Aria. Season 3 would most likely be A True True Friend. Season 4 song would be the Goof Off song. I really enjoy Weird Al in Pinkie Pride. He would sing part of pinkie's smile song in which she would bring out her party canon. Season 5 is most likely I'll Fly" because of Rainbow Dash's solo. And Season 6 "Changeling can Change" because of Spike's solo song. If I would add the Equestria Girls songs, It would have to be the best song for the 1st 1 was the Equestrian Girls (cafeteria song) 2nd movie would have to be the Intro. 3rd movie would have to be the take you out song. Those are my favorite songs in the series and also in the Equesrtian girl movies